Chocolate Wonders
by StormQueen6711
Summary: What do you think would happen when Merlin and Arthur had the privilege of knowing the wonders of chocolate? This is what I think would happen. A little one-shot that popped in my head on the way to school. Sorry if characters seem a little OOC


_Okies, I'm soo sorry to those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Shattering. I'm trying my best but I've got soooo much work. Blame it on school :D Anyways this is a little one shot that jumped through the window on the bus and into my head somehow and is kinda rushed. So sorry if it doesn't work, doesn't make sense or there are mistakes - please tell me bout them! _

_Oh and the link to my FaceBook page is on my profile if anyone is interested. Sharing it with _shadow visor _:D__  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Merlin. I don't own chocolate. I didn't discover chocolate. I don't like chocolate and Gaius most certainly _did not_ invent chocolate otherwise may chocolate help us all :D_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

_Chocolate Wonders_

The furious yell of the Prince echoed down the hallway as he called for his servant.

He stormed into the physician's quarters and flung the door back in his anger. His idiotic manservant was late. Again!

"_MER_LIN!" The servant looked up guiltily at his master.

"Yes Sire?" he squeaked.

Arthur bent to grab his servant by the scruff of the jacket before he stopped.

He looked down, curiously at what his servant was doing. Or more like eating.

"What is that stuff? Horse dung?" he asked, the disgusted tone obvious in his tone.

"It's called chocolate. And there's no need to sound so disgusted. It's _so _delicious!" he said dreamily, popping another piece into his mouth. "Here, have some." He offered the Prince a block,

The Prince took it from Merlin's hands tentatively. He cautiously sniffed it, nodding slightly and raising his eyebrows, Arthur took a bite.

Immediately, his eyes drifted shut as he savoured the taste.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Hmmmmm..." he grabbed another piece of the chocolate and sat down next to his friend. A couple of minutes later and Arthur decided it was time to get up.

"I should get my duties done and so should you, _Mer_lin."

He grabbed a last piece and left the room closely followed by Merlin who was also munching on a block.

"Where did this come from anyway?" Arthur asked, curious again.

"Erm... Gaius was experimenting with a new herb that has just been exported in. The King asked him to." He finished quickly see the look on Arthur's face.

"Well, it definitely tastes better than anything Gaius has made or experimented with before." Arthur said, trying hard to stop the smile and laugh that were trying to escape him.

* * *

Arthur and his father were walking from the council room.

"You will dine with me tonight, right Arthur?" Uther asked, except it wasn't really an offer. Arthur desperately wanted to reject the 'offer' but protocol didn't really allow that especially since the King knows that his son doesn't have any duties that night.

"Of course Father." He replied somewhat resignedly but he did his best to cover it up with a smile.

Uther smiled in return and nodded - which was returned. He turned and left, leaving his son slightly behind.

Arthur slowly made his way forwards until he was sure nobody was around, he spun around and headed back into the direction of Gaius' chambers.

He pushed the door open and quietly slipped inside just to find Merlin coming up behind him. It seems as though he wasn't the only one with plans to sneak for more of the chocolate.

"Shhh. Here, come." He whispered even though the room was obviously empty.

He made his way up to the top bench and took a pot from underneath. Gaius had put it under there when he had woken up in the middle of the night just to find Merlin sitting on the floor with the pot on his lap. When asked what he was doing, Merlin had said he'd 'had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.'

It was a recipe that Gaius had just found and Uther didn't know about... yet and both Prince and servant hoped that it could stay that way for a little longer.

They each took a piece, Arthur took an extra, before starting to make their way out of the room just to come face-to-face with the one and only Gaius.

Arthur shoved his hands in his coat pockets - lucky he wasn't wearing his armour - while Merlin froze with his hand halfway up to his mouth.

"What, Merlin, what did I say about eating the chocolate?" His famous eyebrow rising.

"Erm... you didn't?" he was hoping he could get out of this one but that wasn't going to happen, not today anyway.

"No more for you today!" he scolded his ward.

Arthur smirked and started to make his way out of the door.

"You too Arthur. You may be the Prince but this is _my experiment_." He turned his scolding eyebrow towards the Prince who was abashed at being caught red-handed by _Gaius _of all people.

"Of... of course. Yes. Yes. Of course." He stumbled out the door towards his chambers followed by Merlin's snickers.

* * *

"Right, now I want you Merlin to get my plate from the kitchens _with _some chocolate but don't bring it into the Dining Room until I send for you. Have you got it?"

"Yes. Yes ok." Merlin nodded and made his way out of the room and headed for Gaius' chambers and took a couple of pieces of chocolate and wrapped them in a clean cloth.

He took Arthur's plate from the kitchens - as he was told for once - and made his way towards the room. He walked slowly and soon enough a servant came walking quickly towards him.

"Prince Arthur call for you in the Dining Room." the boy panted and continued on his way.

Merlin took out the cloth from inside his jacket and spilled it onto the plate. It was cold enough that it hasn't melted yet. He made his way towards where the King and his son would be dining together and gently kicked the door open.

He lowered the plate down so it was hidden from the King and gently placed it in front of Arthur.

Arthur nodded at Merlin in thanks and dug into his 'dinner'.

"So, how are the knights going Arthur?" the King asked.

Silence.

"Arthur, I asked you a question." Uther said firmly.

Silence.

"What has gone into your head? I asked you a question and as your father and your King, you are supposed to _reply_!" Uther demanded.

Silence.

Uther got up and made his way towards his son. He looked down into his plate and stared.

"What is this?" He asked, unsure. Was this sorcery? Was someone attempting to kill his son again?

"GUARDS! Send for Gaius! IMMEDIATELY!" He screamed at them.

In a matter of minutes, Gaius was in their presence.

"Gaius, I need you to inspect this immediately." he ordered.

The entire time, Arthur was sucking on a piece of chocolate and too busy savouring the taste to reply to anyone else. Merlin was on the side 'trying' to subtly eat some chocolate too.

Gaius looked down at the plate and his eyebrow rose once again. He smacked Arthur lightly over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"I said no more for either you or Merlin!" He scolded.

Merlin froze in the corner, he didn't think that Gaius would realise.

"This, Sire, is a recipe that I found a couple of days ago. It seems as though both Merlin and Arthur _really _enjoyed it."

"Oh." It wasn't often that one saw Uther somewhat ... dumbfounded.

He took a piece and tentatively popped it into his mouth.

"I can understand why he didn't answer," he told Gaius, a small smile on his face.

Gaius smiled in return and left the room, Merlin tagging along like a scolded puppy... that he technically was.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Gaius shouted as loud as his old age allowed him as he walked as fast as he can towards his room where he knew he would find that ward of his.

He stormed into the room and raised his eyebrow at the two guilty looks he was receiving.

"_ARTHUR!_" The second shout was definitely more frightening as the King's powerful voice echoed down the corridor.

As soon as the sound reached them, the two boys tried to hide.

"Will you explain to me, EXACTLY WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ALL MORNING?" The King was furious.

Arthur held out a piece of chocolate nervously.

"Erm... Chocolate?"

* * *

_So, how d'you find my epic fail at a humour-ish fic? :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that :D_

_Cya next time,_

_Storm. :D_


End file.
